vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Leticia Belsen
Leticia Belsen (レティーシア) is a blind human girl who hails from the Western Frontier Sector. She and her adoptive brother Arrow live with their adoptive family there. She meets Greylancer in the aftermath of his successful attack and destruction of the OSB Moon Base. Appearance Her blonde hair hanging down to her waist, sparkled in the wind. Although her pink dress with a blue-flower pattern was patched and washed-out, it suited her as if she could wear nothing else. She may have been sixteen or fifteen years old. Her pale skin, with nary a trace of color from the summer sun, was a fitting complement to her lovely features, which did not appear at all provincial. But it was not her beauty that made Greylancer's eyes narrow into slivers. With her right hand gripping a stick, the girl was looking nervously right and left, her eyes closed. Biography Her family was poor but loving who had to make the hardest decision of giving her up for adoption, not have money to take care of her. Her mother taught her that fate is the messenger of both happiness and misfortune. When she was five a neighboring family ran off to escape the village of her biological family to join the Anti-Nobility Alliance but were captured and brought back to the village to be executed. A man that had taken care of her was among them, she on instinct as a child ran to him and clung to his leg. The Overlord's retainer lashed out with a whip slashing her across her eyes blinding her. She has all the hate in the world for the one who took her sight. But she holds no grudge for the Nobility, or the Overlord because he did not order such an attack on her. Lord Greylancer is horrified to hear of the tale and is captivated by her beauty, her honesty, and highly developed sense of morality. When he asks who was the overseer in charge she says it was him not knowing who he is as he had not yet revealed who he was with her at this point. Lord Greylancer was left all but crippled himself after being cut in half surviving the Dimensional Shot which landed him back on earth, laying in a field for what felt like 8 seconds when in fact he had been there a day or two, not only cut in half but much of his blood drained from him leaving most of his body paralyzed. The two talk and become quite close having deep philosophical conversation. Leticia was out visiting the plain to enjoy the surroundings waiting for her brother to pick her up. She reveals to Greylancer that he is her lover, having no biological family ties, they plan to go off together and get married, she invites him to come to their wedding. As they are talking they are attacked by a ghost spider. Leticia is narrowly saved by Arrow. He later reveals to her who he is, and says at one point should she run away to the North her and Arrow, whose skill he is also impressed by, may find a home since it is Arrow's dream to serve a Noble. The Troubadour's Song Lord Greylancer coming to adore Leticia is unable to reveal his true identity to her out of guilt. She mistakes him for traveling troubadour and beckons him to sing a song for her. Greylancer can't help but comply and humor the lovely girl. The song he sings: When first you entered with a shadow and began to dance I could not see the controlling strings Dance, will you Dance, will you Cut the strings of fate into the night and dance And make Fate fall in step with me Powers and Abilities Highly developed senses other than Sight Hi Charm and Charisma Equipment Walking Stick Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human